1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one or more optical networking components. In particular, the invention relates to optical components having waveguides that extend away from a common region.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of optical components have waveguides in optical communication with a common region. For instance, many optical components have a y-junction where three waveguides intersect. The y-junction is operated so one of the waveguides serves as an input waveguide and two of the waveguides each serve as an output waveguide. A fraction of a light signal traveling along the input waveguide enters one of the output waveguides and another fraction of the light signal enters the other output waveguide. However, a fraction of the light signal traveling along the input waveguide is incident on the portion of the common region positioned between the output waveguides. This portion of the common region often reflects or scatters the incident fraction of the light signal. As a result, the incident fraction of the light signal is often lost. There is a need for a common region structure associated with a reduced optical loss.